


CASE #0170711

by F_X



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_X/pseuds/F_X
Summary: Statement of Eye Beholding regarding a cup of hot chocolate. Statement recorded direct from subject on the 7th of November, 2017. Statement begins.





	CASE #0170711

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I ought to write more serious fanfiction, but until then...

CLICK  
ARCHIVIST Statement of Eye Beholding regarding a cup of hot chocolate. Statement recorded direct from subject on the 7th of November, 2017. Statement begins.  
BEHOLDING Well, Eye'm not sure where to start, really. Eye suppose you already know who Eye am, right? Either way, Hygge, Y'all-Riit, The Cozy, Bringer of Tea...He has many names, and many servants.  
ARCHIVIST Servants? I've never heard of any who served this... Hygge...  
BEHOLDING Eye'm sure you have. Maybe you just never realised. They are everywhere, yet so hard to see. And trust me, Eye've looked. Eye know of one. The one who brought me that cup.  
ARCHIVIST You do? Who? When did this happen?  
BEHOLDING Eye don't know, Archivist. Time is ... different for me... But Eye don't think it's too long ago. A week? A month? Eye wouldn't know. All Eye know is that it happened. Eye remember it as was it yesterday though. He was smiling, happy.  
ARCHIVIST I see... But how did he find you? I've been all over the damn country just to end up here. Crew lead me to Keay, Keay lead me to the ruins of the Library... Now we're here. I must say I had expected more from a god...My god...  
BEHOLDING Eye suppose you have a point...A floating eyeball isn't all that ... imposing after all that you have seen, is it? It used to be enough...Times have changed.  
ARCHIVIST Right... Right... But either way, he found you. How?  
BEHOLDING He looked. He saw. He dug. He brought me hot chocolate and Eye could not resist.  
ARCHIVIST Dug? I ... I don't understand.  
BEHOLDING Had he not served Hygge, Eye would have loved him as one of mine. Such remarkable skills... But alas.  
ARCHIVIST Where did he dig?  
BEHOLDING In the Archives, of course. And he did it well. Got right to me in no time at all... Eye think.  
ARCHIVIST The Archives...But how? How did he get in? The tunnels? Elias? I don't understand it.  
BEHOLDING Oh, no. No. He's been there for a very long time.  
ARCHIVIST Oh?  
BEHOLDING He misses you, you know?  
ARCHIVIST Huh? I don't... I know him?  
BEHOLDING Of course.  
ARCHIVIST Who? Wha-what is his name?  
BEHOLDING Martin Blackwood.  
CLICK


End file.
